Last of Us fanfic Family sort of
by SMM040502
Summary: What happens when a former firefly enter Jackson and Ellie's life? This firefly also has a another kind of relation with Ellie and it's not a romantic one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my first fanfic on the last of us that takes place a few months after the game, so I hope you enjoy and please review.

Last of us Fanfic Family sort of

It's been a few months since Ellie and Joel arrived they were living happily in Jackson, Ellie helped Maria with the horses at the barn and Joel helped Tommy out around town, it was 6 o clock in the evening and Tommy got called over to the gate by radio they said that he needed to see this so Tommy walked over to the gate climbed up the watchtower so he could see outside all he saw was a black haired teen.

"What exactly are we looking at?", Tommy asked the guards.

"He said he knows you, that he used work with some Marlene person and has been wandering for a long time", one of the guards on the same watchtower as Tommy.

"Even is that you?", Tommy asked.

"Long time no see", the boy replied confirming Tommy's guess at who the boy was.

"What are you doing here?", Tommy questioned Even who was now looking at him.

"Our leader is sorta dead then I left", Even replied.

"I see", Tommy said then turned to the people on the watchtower "He's fine let him in", the men nodded in response and the larger metal gate slowly began to open Tommy then climbed down from the watchtower and Even entered.

"Are they okay with having a firefly in their town?", Even asked Tommy.

"I'm was a firefly too they're fine. This place is about second chances anyway we'll find a place for you here", Tommy replied and then Joel walked up too the two of them.

"What happened?", Joel asked.

"Perfect timing Joel. You think you can find a place for this kid to stay", Tommy replied then Even's eyes widened.

"I'm not going with him", Even said and slowly backed away from Joel.

"What's wrong?", Tommy asked then both Joel and Tommy's radio started buzzing Even used the distraction and ran away from the two into the town since the gate was closed now he tried to put distance between himself and in his eyes that monster until he realised that this was there town and he was lost he then bumped into someone and fell flat on the ground and heard paper rustling in the wind.

"Sorry", Even said as he got up and helped the person he bumped into up and then began picking up the things he made her drop they were comic books.

"It's fine thanks", the girl replied Even then looked at her the red haired girl looked familiar to him.

'Have I meet you before?".

"I don't think so", the girl replied as Even handed her the comic books.

"Right. I got a few lose screws", the boy said motioning at his head Uh I'm Even", he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ellie", the girl replied then Even realised why she looked familiar.

"Oh I know you Anna's daughter", Even replied.

"You know my mother?".

"I guess I'm kinda her nephew".

"Wait that means that you're".

"Yeah. This is awkward".

"Yeah", Ellie replied and saw Joel and Tommy running towards them Even then got out his pistol and pointed it at Joel stopping both Tommy and Joel in their tracks.

"Stay away from me you monster", Even said.

"Easy there Even", Tommy said.

"Even what are you doing?", Ellie asked the black haired teen.

"What you know him?", Even replied.

"Yeah. He's sort of like a dad to me", Ellie said and Even then lowered his gun.

"Well this is interesting to say the least".

"Ellie, you know him?", Joel asked in confusion.

"He's my uh.. he's my cousin", Ellie responded to see Joel with a surprised face.

"Wait he's a firefly. Tommy you let a firefly in here", Joel said;

"Ex-firefly. Relax I have no intention of taking her back", Even said.

"Taking who back where?", Ellie questioned Joel then began praying that Even wouldn't tell Ellie.

"i get it. It's not for me to say Ellie", Even replied Joel then let out a sigh of relief.

"So how bout we find you a place to stay", Tommy said walking up to Ellie and Even

"He can stay with us", Ellie said.

"Us?", Even questioned.

"With me and Joel".

"Sorry I'm not staying under the same roof as him".

"Why not?".

"It's up to him wether or not he wants to tell you. Tommy you got any other options?".

"We don't have any vacant houses right now, you could stay with me if I can convince my wife but other than staying with Joel I don't see any other option", Tommy replied.

"I guess I'm staying with Tommy then", Even said.

"C'mon then", Tommy said motioning Even to follow him.

"Hey", Ellie said in a quiet voice "Can we talk?".

"Sure", Even responded "What do you need to know that you think I know?".

"What happened to my parents?".

"You sure you want to know?", Even asked Ellie hesitated at first then nodded "You were born because your mother was a victim of rape and your father was never found after that event, she died when you were one day old for reasons I don't know off. Then you were given to the military my mum and dad wanted to look after you but Marlene said you'd be safer in the military".

"Why does Marlene care about me?".

"She was close to your mother and her brother my father, supposedly with Aunt Anna's dying breath she told Marlene to look after you".

"Where were you and your parents all this time? I thought I had no family", Ellie said tears now starting to form in her eyes.

"My parents were fireflies before either of us were born I grew up in the fireflies and stayed at their camp at all times when I was five my father died. Then when I turned eight I started doing odd jobs for the fireflies and my mum could never meet you because she was always busy, then when I was thirteen I was told about you but I wasn't allowed to see, my guess is because Marlene thought I'd put you in danger but she tasked me with watching you I was always close by until Marlene gave you to some smugglers after that we made our way to Salt lake city".

"You were watching me?".

"That was my job".

"This is a lot to take in. How about we talk about you. How old are you?".

"Not much to know, I'm a sixteen year old murdering asshole".

"Well you're a firefly so the murder part is a given but you don't seem like an asshole".

"Then let me give you an example. You remember Winston?".

"Yeah".

"I killed him".

"What? Why?"

"He was seen as a danger to your safety so I had to take him out, I didn't want to but".

"Well you were just trying to keep me safe so I can't be too mad at you

"You were more understanding than I thought".

"What are you trying to say?".

"That I know what you're like because I followed you around everywhere. Anyways it's getting dark. You know where Tommy lives?"

"Yeah. Follow me", Ellie said and started walking with Even following". After a short walk we arrived at Tommy's house and then knocked on the door and Maria opened it.

"Is this your cousin Ellie?", Maria asked and Ellie nodded in response.

"We look nothing alike do we?", Even said which earned a chuckle from both Ellie and Maria but it was true Even had black hair, Ellie had red and Even had brown eyes whereas Ellie had hazel.

"Well come on in, you'll be here a few weeks since we don't have any houses at the moment", Maria said motioning Even to come inside the house they then walked in and Maria guided Even to the sitting room "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch".

"Better than nothing", Even replied and started walking towards it.

"I should probably get going, Joel's probably waiting for me", Ellie said.

"Alright we'll see you later", Maria said while waving to Ellie who then walked out the door in response then Tommy came down the stair of the house with a worried look on his face.

"Even can I talk to you for a second?", Tommy said and Even nodded in response and followed him back up the stair and then was pinned against a wall by Joel.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Joel asked in a voice that would scare most people but Even was used to this kind of thing.

"Trying to live a life. It's coincidence that I found Ellie here".

"Gimme a reason why I shouldn't kill you".

"Well then have fun explaining that to Ellie. Look it's been my job since I was thirteen years old to make sure she's safe and happy and I see what she's become to you, you killed my mother I could've already put a bullet in your chest and be done with it but I didn't because I want her to be happy".

"What do you mean your job?".

"I was a firefly before she was delivered to you I was tasked with watching her", Even said and Joel then released Even.

"How am I going to explain to her that I lied?".

"You know that she's gonna keep coming to me to get the truth even if you don't say it better get it over with".

"I know but what if she tries to leave and find the cure or something".

"The fireflies are pretty much all dead it's fine".

"Why are you being so nice I killed your mother?".

"I realised when you did two people got happiness that's why I delayed the fireflies from getting to you guys".

"What do you mean delayed?".

"You don't find it weird that no fireflies came after you? I gave them the wrong directions so you two could get away".

"Why?".

"I told you my job was to keep her happy".

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Ellie", Joel said and went down the stairs and out the house to go to his own house, he didn't have a good feeling about what Ellie was going to ask him when he got home but he had to get it done, he arrived at the door of their house quickly and opened the door and looked through the house to see Ellie sitting in the living room.

"Do you know Even or something?", Ellie asked when Joel entered the room.

"No. Why do you ask?".

"Because he didn't want to stay here because of you and pointed a gun at you. There's something wrong".

"I need to tell you something".

"Is it about the fireflies?".

"Yes, after the tunnel you were unconscious and weren't breathing so I tried to help but the fireflies found me and knocked me out, I then woke in the hospital and Marlene said", Joel explained hesitating to tell the truth "She said that to get the vaccine they would need to kill you, I couldn't let that happen".

"But I could've saved so many people Joel, what's one life compared to all those that could've been saved", Ellie said standing up from her seat then she pushed past Joel and went out the house and started heading to the horse stable with tears running down her face when she arrived she started getting a horse ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?", Even asked Ellie then turned her head to see Even leaning against the wall of the barn.

"Away from here".

"Is this about the fireflies?", Even said getting off the wall and walking towards Ellie.

"Joel swore to me that they found a cure already, but it was a lie so I gonna go find that cure".

"You think you're the only one that matters in that choice? Joel thinks of you as his daughter and you're just gonna run off".

"This is about more than one life".

"They weren't making a cure it's just a vaccine that might not have worked".

"It's worth a try", Ellie said and went to get a saddle for the horse but then Even grabbed her arm the one with the bite.

"My father died trying to make sure you had a good life and you want to just throw that away for some vaccine, that ain't happening on my watch", Even said in an aggressive voice as he glared into Ellie's eyes.

"What are you going to do?", Ellie asked back and Even started pulling her back to her house "Let me go Even! This could save humanity!", Ellie said but Even then looked back at her with the same murderous glare as earlier "Fine you want it that way", Ellie said and then pulled out her switchblade from her pocket and aimed it the arm Even was using to hold her but Even just grabbed the blade of the switchblade with his free hand and blood started pouring out of it ignoring the pain he took the knife off of her and kept pulling her away when they arrived at the house he knocked on the door and waited for Joel to answer when the door opened Even pulled Ellie toward Joel.

"She tried leaving to find that stupid vaccine, keep and eye on her", Even said still maintaining the look as if it was going to kill him if he didn't.

"Alright. What wrong with your hand boy?", Joel asked.

"It's nothing", Even said lifting his blood covered hand "This is hers", he said as he took her switchblade out of his pocket and handed it toe Joel.

"At least get patched up", Joel said and Even nodded in response "I've got some bandages in the kitchen", Joel then motioned him to come inside and the trio entered the house Joel and Even went into the kitchen and Ellie went upstairs.

"Sorry I was a little rough with her", Even said.

"By the looks of it she was more rough with you".

"She tried put the switchblade in the arm I was holding her with", Even explained and Joel got a a first aid kit from one of the cabinets of the kitchen.

"I see", Joel said walking over with the first aid kit and put it on the table Even then started tending to his wound.

"If I knew she would want to leave so badly I would've just walked back out the door when I got here".

"It's not your fault kid. You both mean well but in different ways".

"But mine is more selfish".

"Selfish, you're saving her life I don't think it's selfish".

"Thanks. Anyway I should go, let me know if you need any help with her", Even said as he closed the first aid kit.

"Can I ask you a question?".

"That is one, but sure".

"Why do you care for her so much?".

"My father, her mother's brother, spent a lot of his life watching and making sure Ellie was safe and ultimately died because of it and although I didn't know my father well and envy the care he gave to Ellie I don't want his death to be in vain".

"Alright".

"See you tomorrow, take care of your surrogate daughter", Even said and then left Joel and Ellie's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Pictures

Chapter 2 Pictures

The next day Even woke up in Tommy and Maria's house with a delicious traveling through the house, he decided to finally get off the couch he was sleeping on and folded up his blanket and left it on a table nearby, he then followed the scent of the food into the kitchen and saw Maria at the cooker frying some eggs.

"Morning sunshine", Maria said as Even walked "Sleep well?".

"As well as someone can sleep on a couch", Even replied and sat himself down at the table "Where's Tommy?".

"He already left", Maria said as he gave him a plate with some fired eggs and some bacon strips on it Even immediately started eating "Hmm, I can't remember the last time I had a proper breakfast. Thanks Maria".

"Glad you like it so much", Maria replied Even then quickly finished his breakfast and returned to the living and picked up his backpack and opened it and began looking through he then found a bunch of old pictures in it and began looking through them.

"She should see these", Even thought then put all the stuff back in his backpack and put it over his shoulders "Hey Maria".

"What do you need?".

"Where would Ellie be right now?".

"Probably still at home. I would give her some space though".

"I've got something she has to see".

"And that would be?", Maria asked and Even smirked in response and then took out a photo from his backpack and handed it to Maria.

"It's Ellie's mum", Even explained.

"I can see the resemblance".

"Yeah", Even then took the picture back and put it in his backpack "I'll see you later", he said as he walked out the door and started heading to Ellie and Joel's house he past a multiple almost identical houses he saw little kids playing adults farming crops in their front garden "This is a nice place", Even thought he then saw a group of four boys walk up to him they were all pretty fat considering that a lot of people struggle to survive but they were all about Even's age.

"Never seen you around here", the fattest boy said.

"I'm new, I'm not good with friends so move your fat ass out of the way", Even replied and it caused the other boys to give him a glare.

"I see you're new so I'll give you a chance and explain things. My name is Dave you mess with me and you'll regret it, get out of here outsider".

"So you were born here, that explains the weight issue. I don't care what you think of the people who have experienced the real world so move your illogically prideful self out of way", Even said but they didn't listen so Even pushed the fat ass out of the way he then shortly arrived at the door to Ellie and Joel's house and knocked on it after a short silence Joel opened the door"Is Ellie home?".

"Yeah upstairs. Why?" Joel replied.

"Can I not talk to my cousin?".

"Yeah you can go ahead just be careful", Joel said and then moved out of the way so that Even could enter "Upstairs first room on the right", Joel stated Even then went up the stairs and knocked on Ellie's door.

"It's Even. Can I come in", Even asked but didn't need answering Ellie opened the door herself.

"Hey", Ellie said with a blank face.

"You got a sec?".

"Sure, come in", Ellie replied and then they walked into Ellie room it was like a typical teenage girl's room mostly pink a bed a wardrobe and dresser and a desk "What do you need?", Even then opened his backpack and gave her the photo from earlier and handed it to her.

"I figured you should have this. You're your mother's spitting image", Even said as Ellie examined the photo she saw a skinny red haired woman in her twenties.

"Got any other pictures".

"Yeah", Even then went through his backpack and pulled out another picture and handed it to her this time it's a black haired man holding a baby girl it was a little faded but it looked alright "That's my dad and you. Lucky fuck".

"What mean lucky?".

"Before I started watching you my dad did it".

"Where's he now?".

"Dead".

"And your mum".

"Also dead".

"Care to explain?".

"Let's just say he died saving someone's ass".

"Alright and your mum".

"We were all fireflies death comes with the business".

"So why exactly am I lucky?".

"Because my dad spent more time watching you than he did with, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm jealous".

"Oh".

"Don't pity heartless people".

"What do you mean?", Ellie asked Even looked away from her.

"Pity doesn't get to me nor does any kind of emotion really, I lost that when I lost the last person I knew and cared for".

"What about me?", Ellie asked but Even just smiled and scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, just cause you're family doesn't exactly mean I like you".

"What did I do to you?".

"You're the reason for my dad's neglect and death and that smuggler you call dad killed my mum and friends", Even explained and then laughed "I sound like a real dick don't I? Just don't die for that vaccine because others died so that you could live happy", Even said and then left the room and went downstairs to see Joel waiting.

"What happened?", Joel asked.

"I showed her some things that belong to her, ", Even replied and then walked out the door and started walking back towards Tommy's house.

"Hey wait", Ellie said then Even turned to face her "Do you hate me?".

"I don't know what I feel but I can tell you it isn't hate. Why?".

"You have reasons to hate me".

"That I do, but those reasons aren't exactly your fault".

"Well look who it is?", a familiar voice said Even and Ellie then turned to the direction of the voice and saw Dave and his friends.

"What do you want Dave?", Ellie asked in an annoyed voice.

"You friends with the new kid already or is it something more".

"She's my cousin fat for brain", Even shot back and gave a glare.

"I told you before don't mess with me".

"You think I'm afraid of you? I used to be part of a militia I've seen scarier but not uglier", Even said "Move it", Even commanded but Dave didn't listen so Even just pushed past him and started heading towards Tommy's house he then knocked on the door when he got there and Maria opened it and let him inside "How come you're still at home?".

"I took the day off", Maria responded "So how'd your talk with Ellie go?".

"Alright I guess. I don't know if she still wants to find the stupid vaccine or not".

"I'm sure she'll be fine".

"I hope so".


	3. Chapter 3: Hate

Chapter 3 Hate

The next morning Even woke up in Tommy's couch feeling troubled, he gave the impression that he hated Ellie and he caused mistrust between Joel and Ellie, Even got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge "Breakfast is in the microwave, if you want some work I'll be at the barn. Maria", the note read Even then ate his breakfast and decided to go to the barn since he had nothing better to do.

"I see you decided to show up", Maria said when Even entered the barn.

"What can I do to help?", Even asked.

"Just get a bale of hay into each of the horse's stalls", Maria explained, Even nodded in response while he was doing that he couldn't help but think about how much of a dick he was yesterday Maria eventually picked up on this "Thinking about something?", Maria asked Even let out a scoff in response.

"You a mind reader?".

"You want to talk about it?".

"Ellie thinks I hate her".

"Why does she think that?".

"She's partly the reason why the family is dead, and I'm not exactly showing that I don't hate her".

"I'm not really sure how I should help you there", Maria responded "Well you seem to have done enough go take a break", Even nodded in response and walked out of the barn and sat on a bench nearby he then took out a photo from his pocket, it was of a black haired man and a brown haired woman.

"I'm trying to look after her dad, but I was never good with stuff like this", Even said to himself then someone snatched the photo from his hand he looked up and saw Dave smiling and holding it "Give it back".

"Or what?", Dave responded.

"GIve it back now", Even said getting off of the bench.

"I don't think so", Dave said and then ripped the photo in half, Even then charged at Dave and pinned him against the wall of a house and made a loud thud in the process Even then brought out a switchblade from his pocket and pointed it at Dave's large stomach.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you", Even said in the same voice he gave Ellie that night in the barn some people started gathering around attracted by the loud thud caused by Dave hitting the wall.

"Even stop!", Tommy shouted at him but Even ignored him.

"Even he's not worth it", Ellie said Even then let go of Dave but he gave one slash at Dave's arm drawing blood.

"That's a taste of the real world fat ass", Even said to Dave and then walked away with Ellie following him.

"We need to talk", Tommy said pulling Even away into a building nearby the first room was made almost completely of concrete and had a prison cell as well "I don't know what you were thinking, but we got rules here you can't just attack someone without punishment".

"Then lock me up already", Even replied Tommy took out some keys and unlocked the prison cell and Even walked inside "You'll be here a day or two", Tommy said then left but Ellie stayed and fumbled with her fingers.

"Do you need something?", Even asked.

"Can I ask you a question?", Ellie asked in response.

"Shoot".

"Were you there when I was bitten?", Ellie asked but got no response "Well?".

"Yes.. I was there", Even replied.

"Why did you let it happen then?".

"I didn't want it to happen, I don't hate you like you think".

"Really cause you don't exactly show it".

"What do want from me?", Even said walking towards the bars of the prison cell.

"I don't know maybe a nicer cousin".

"I have all the reasons in the world to be a dick to you but I'm not".

"Yeah you seemed like a real dick that night in the barn".

"You still don't get it, you life means so much more than a vaccine. Did you ever think about Joel? About my parent's sacrifices?".

"I'm sorry about your parents Even but I have lost people too".

"You think I don't know that? Killing yourself won't bring them back, I'm sorry but that the reality", Even said but Ellie just stormed off in anger Even turned back to the wall of the cell "Goddamn it. Sorry Dad I tried".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Missing

 **Aright so I need to get this one thing out there, I've still working on a lot of this fanfic and still haven't thought of everything and I have another Last of Us fanfic that just needs spell checking so that will be going up as well, but that's about it for this little update hope you guys enjoy and review.**

Even woke up the next morning on the concrete floor of prison cell ,not that it bothered him much he was used to sleeping on pretty much anything he'd been doing it while he was on the run from the fireflies, he then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

"Wonder if I get food or not during my punishment", Even thought he then heard footsteps coming towards the room it was Tommy carrying a tray of food.

"Morning", Tommy said as he passed the tray through the cell door and Even started eating"How you doing?".

"Brilliant", Even replied in a sarcastic voice.

"You got her sense of humour I'll tell you that", Tommy said Even let out a grunt in response "Uh you should probably read this", Tommy said pulling out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Even, he began reading while he was eating. "I'm going to get the vaccine at the fireflies by the time you read this I'll be long gone I just thought I should leave a note saying where I went so people wouldn't get too worried. I'm sorry for running off without telling anyone I know Joel and Even mean well but this is about more than one life", the note read by the time Even finished reading his food was finished and he now had his murder look on.

"Let me out", Even said getting of the ground.

"Why should I do that?", Tommy asked.

"You're smart Tommy, I think you can put two and two together", Even replied Tommy then unlocked the door and Even walked out "You know when she left?", Even said as he began walking towards Tommy's house.

"No, she's taken a horse and plenty of supplies".

"At least she's went prepared. Think I can borrow some stuff for the trip".

"Alright", Tommy then left in the direction of the barn, Even arrived at Tommy's house quickly and knocked on the door Maria opened it.

"Tommy let you out already" Maria said but Even ignored and immediately went to his backpack and started checking his supplies "What are you doing?".

"Getting ready", Even replied simply.

"For what?".

"Don't play coy, you know Ellie's gone".

"What does that have to do with what you're doing?".

"I'm bringing her back".

"That's suicide and you know it".

"Doesn't matter, if I don't make it was nice knowing you", Even said then strapped on his backpack and left the house to find Tommy, he found him at the barn saddling a horse.

"You'll ride this fella", Tommy said stroking it's neck.

"Alright".

"Take this", Tommy said handing Even a hunting rifle Even took it and slung it over his shoulder "You need anything else?".

"No this'll be enough", Even said while shaking his head "C'mon girl", Even said as he pulled the horse over to the gate where he saw Joel also with a horse Joel then noticed Even and started walking towards him, he grabbed Even's shirt and pointed a gun at his forehead.

"This is your fault", Joel said but Even was unfazed and maintained an emotionless face "She could e dead because of you".

"I know, that''s why I'm going bring her back or die trying", Even replied and Joel then let go of him.

"Fine I'll leave it to you", Joel said then backed away Even then got on his horse.

"Open the gate", Tommy said into his radio and the large metal gate began to open.

"I'll bring her back", Even said looking at Joel "I'm coming cuz".


	5. Chapter 5: Search

Chapter 5 Search

Even began getting on his way to Saint Mary's hospital not looking forward to meeting the fireflies that he left behind not so long ago, he thought they'd most likely kill him when he got there but he didn't care, he didn't want another person to die because of him especially someone who's family.

"Why did you have to leave?", Even asked out loud he decided that he would stop at the University of Eastern Colorado since it was fairly close and it would have some supplies but he also didn't want to go there because it was the fireflies old base and it brought back some rather unpleasant memories though he didn't have much other choice.

The next day

Even arrived at the university campus with no trouble from infected or hunters, once he arrived he started heading towards the science building that was where most of the supplies were and he knew that place most. When he got there he was reminded of some of cruel and horrifying things there like the experiments on some of the monkeys, Even walked around the building a bit until he saw a decaying skeleton "Eric", Even said and then walked up to the skeleton and saw a digital voice recorder he picked it up and began to listen.

"This isn't the dead guy's recording", a girl said Even then recognised it as Ellie's voice "I'm not really sure why I'm making this recording but I'm going to the fireflies to save humanity hopefully make a cure but they'll have to cut my brain out to get the cure so I'll be dead soon, I guess that's why I'm making this recording. Anyway if you're looking for the fireflies they should be at the Saint Mary's hospital in Salt lake city, good luck getting there", the recording then ended Even then put the recorder on the floor and crushed it with his foot.

"Fucking idiot", Even said then looked back at the skeleton "Rest in peace Eric Griggs", Even then left the room and started looking for supplies he didn't find much just some pistol ammo and health kits he also found a lot of bodies on the way "Guess this is those two did when some hunters showed up here", Even thought then he walked outside onto a balcony and saw a large amount of dried up blood on some broken rebar but no body "Weird", Even started to notice it was getting dark so he went back inside and decided to rest "I never thought I'd end up sleeping here again.

Meanwhile

At the Colorado mountain plaza Ellie was there sleeping in the store she stayed in last winter with Joel she kept the key in case anything might need her to return so she slept on her backpack and left her horse which she called Beauty.

"I wonder if they're coming after me or not?", Ellie thought "Knowing Joel he probably is he probably also killed Even blaming him for me leaving", Ellie then got a little sad by this thought knowing that she was the reason the only family she knew of was dead then she realised that the reason Even's parents were dead was because of her "Even has every reason to hate me I shouldn't expect him to be nice, if he hates then it doesn't really matter if I die ,only Joel would care but I'm still mad at him for lying to me", Ellie then decided she should try and get some sleep

The next day back with Even

Even woke up early in the morning to try and catch up to Ellie as much as possible from what he could tell she only had a few hours head start and he knew that Ellie liked to sleep in a lot so he got out of bed and started getting a move on he got his horse and rode out of the campus "So long Eric", Even said when he left and started ridding away along the way he noticed a dried up trail of blood on the gorund. Eventually he reached the Colorado mountain plaza and saw more dead bodies "What the hell did you guys do?", Even asked out loud he looked around and saw a a shop with garage door with a padlock that wasn't locked he opened it and found some horse shit and a first aid kit with some he stitches missing from it he then noticed that the dried up trail of blood led into the shop "It's dry so it's not recent so it can't be hers, the bodies are also old by the looks of it and so does this horse shit"

, Even said "The blood trail is probably from the guy that got injured on the rebar and was dragged here and this doesn't exactly look like a base for hunters and even if it was I don't think they'd waste supplies trying to save someone so close to death, so when Ellie and Joel came through here last year one of them got injured on the rebar, that would explain how they got close Ellie's not exactly trusting from what I could tell and Joel didn't look like he was either", Even then decided that it was useless thinking about this and then started looking through the mall again too se if Ellie was here but to no avail he then left and started heading

Ellie was on her way to cabin that she spent a lot of winter she new it was mostly safe but she felt uneasy because she knew David's group is not to far away but she also knew that they were mostly dead so that made her feel a little bit better and she definitely knew that David was dead "If any of those fuckers touch me again", Ellie said out loud. She then arrived at the cabin and got comfortable since she'd be here for a day or two.


	6. Chapter 6: Return

Chapter 6 Escape

Ellie had just entered salt lake city and was on the highway with a deer drawn on it, abandoned rusted out cars was all she could see as she walked towards the hospital she was getting a little tense her life was about to be ended for a world that was already crumbling but she thought it was worth it and that she could be more help to humanity know. She went a different way from last time to get to the hospital since she knew she couldn't get the horse through that tunnel.

"Don't move", the voice of a man in his mid thirties said Ellie then turned to face the man, he was pointing a gun at her and had two others doing the same "What do you want?", Ellie then noticed the firefly logo on an armband he was wearing.

"I'm Ellie I'm the girl that's immune I came to find the cure", Ellie replied.

"Alright", the firefly replied "Take her in", he said pointing at a younger man and Ellie then followed on her horse.

Even just entered Salt lake city and started hurrying since if he thought if he was here Ellie was already near the hospital so he commanded his horse to move quickly so that he could catch up to Ellie, then Even heard a runner in the distance and before he could react the runner pulled Even off the horse and bit his arm Even then took out pushed the runner off of him and shoot it twice in the head "Shit, no", Even said as he felt his blood stained arm "I don't have time, I gotta get her first", Even then covered the bite with some bandages and got back on the horse and started to move through the city and until someone had shot his horse and it fell to the ground with Even's leg under a man then approached him.

"Even", the man said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Long time no see Larry now get this thing off of me will ya", Even replied Larry then took out a radio.

"Sir Even showed up at the highway watch, what action should be taken", Larry said into the radio then some static mixed in with some words were heard but Larry seemed to understand "Understood sir", Larry said then put the radio away then pulled the dead horse off of Even "Come on", Larry said pointing a gun at Even's back and motioned him forward until he arrived at the hospital where more guards where positioned in the hallway Even then saw a tall brown haired man in his mid forties wearing some military clothing and had a hunting rifle over his shoulders.

"Well look who it is", the man said.

"Great to see you Charles", Even replied in a sarcastic voice.

"To what do I owe the displeasure Even".

"Ellie's here isn't she?", Even asked.

"Why don't we talk in my office?", Charles said "You're dismissed Larry", Charles said the Larry left Charles then began walking down the hall with Even following "So what did you want?", Charles asked as he sat down on an old office chair.

"Ellie, where is she?", Even asked with his murder stare.

"Being prepped for surgery", Charles replied.

"Stop the surgery".

"I'm afraid I can't do that".

"Like hell you can't, stop the damn surgery".

"Now, now Even calm down, I'm a civil man we can discuss this calmly", Charles said but Even knew that was a lie, Charles loved torture and punishment any chance he got to punish his subordinates he would take, who ever made him leader was an idiot.

"There's nothing to discuss, let her go".

"She wanted this, now I'll let you leave if without any trouble, I'd suggest you do".

"I'm not leaving without her", Even said.

"Why do you care? You have no relation to her".

"Yes I do".

"Ah your parents never told you did they? They found you abandoned on a street in Boston", Charles said then pulled him up by the collar and pointed his pistol at him.

"I don't give a fuck, and I sure as hell ain't gonna let a bastard like you get into my head. Now let her go".

"Easy Marlene ain't leader anymore, you lay your hands on me again", Charles threatened Even then let go of Charles "Now if you refuse to cooperate I'll have to use force", Charles said then got out a radio "Damien get in here", Charles said into the radio and a muscular brown haired man with a scar running down his face "Get him out of here he tries anything, well you should know what to do", Charles instructed and Damien nodded in response and Even followed him outside.

"Go get you cousin", Damien said.

"What about you? They'll kill you", Even said.

"Don't worry about me I don't have much left to live for but you two do, now go I'll try and hold em off", Damien said Even then nodded in response and left for where the surgery was happening.

"Hey wait", a voice of a teenage boy said Even then pulled out his pistol on instinct and aimed it at the person who spoke and was about to pull to the trigger but then he realised who he was aiming at he saw a boy his age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jason", Even said "I though you were dead".

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down", Jason said.

"I'd love to talk but I gotta run", Even said and started walking the other way.

"Wait, let me go with you", Jason said Even then stopped in his tracks and turned his head.

"Are you sure?", Even asked Jason then replied with a nod "Alright just keep up", Even said then the pair run to the surgery room killing any firefly as quickly and as quietly as they could. They made it to the surgery room with minimal injury with Even only getting a cut on his face drawing a significant amount of blood, they then saw three doctors around Ellie"Sorry", Even said then shot all three in the head without mis he then ran over to the bed Ellie was on and removed all the machinery from her and put her onto his back "Cover me", Even commanded and Jason nodded in response. The two then went down to one of the parking lots where there was a truck that Jason said was working Even put Ellie into the back seat and Even got in to the driver's seat and Jason got into the passenger seat.

"You even know how to drive?", Jason asked.

"Guess we'll find out" Even said then started the car and began driving out of the city.

Before the infection the drive from the hospital to Jackson was about a day but since there were no other cars the group was making very good progress, Even then noticed Jason staring at Ellie.

"Don't even think about it", Even said.

"What do you mean?", Jason asked.

"I'm not blind and she's no push over", Even said in response Even then let out a chuckle"I remember the last time you tried to get a date", Even replied and then started laughing "You're a horrible when it comes to flirting".

"You can laugh I didn't think you could".

"Me neither".

"So you're going help me out on this one?".

"I don't know man we're kinda rough around the edges".

"Why what happened?".

"It's a long story, but it's not really up to me.I'll warn you, she bites", Even said and then showed the hand that was injured by Ellie's switchblade.

"She did that to you?", Jason asked and Even nodded in response "That's impressive. I'll keep that advice in mind".

"What do you mean that's impressive?".

"Well not just anyone can give you an injury like that".

"Yeah whatever it doesn't matter. We need to talk".

"About?".

"I can't go much further".

"What do you mean?".

"I'm infected", Even replied simply "I'll get you two somewhere safe but after that".

"Where are we going?".

"You'll see", Even replied "I just hope she forgives me. Also the guy Ellie stays with his name's Joel, I'd keep clear of him".

"Why?".

"First off I'm pretty sure he hates everything about me so he'll probably hate you, he hates fireflies and if he catches you doing your horrible flirting around Ellie he'll probably cut your head off".

"What is he to Ellie?".

"Surrogate dad I guess you could call it. Anyway we're here", Even said then opened the driver's door and got out of the car Jason then looked at his surroundings.

"This is just the end of a road".

"You remember Tommy?".

"That guy that was always with Marlene".

"He started a settlement near here with electricity, running water, livestock, crops you name it he's probably got it", Even said.

"You think he's got room for a firefly?".

"You're asking me that question", Even said with a smirk "Hold this", Even said as he handed Jason his backpack and hunting rifle.

"Why?", Jason asked but got no response Even then opened the back passenger door and put Ellie, who was still asleep, on his back "Oh", Jason said and then the two started walking through a forest and eventually arrived at the gate of Tommy's settlement.

"Tommy! Maria! It's Even", Even shouted then Tommy showed himself at the watchtower near the gate.

"Took you long enough", Tommy replied "Who's that?".

"Don't worry he's friendly", Even replied "Now can you let us in", Even said then the gate started moving once open the the two walked inside Tommy then climbed down the watchtower to see the two of them.

"You want me to take her off your hands?", Tommy asked.

"About that I can't go any further".

"What happened?".

"I got bites", Even replied "Just make sure she's safe please".

"Alright I'll take her to Joel".

"You think you can get him a place?", Even asked putting a hand on Jason "He's had it rough".

"Haven't we all? Come on kid", Tommy said motioning Jason to follow he then took Ellie off of Even.

"I can do it for you if you want the easy way out", Jason said as handed Even his backpack, Even shook his head in response..

"I need time to think about some stuff", Even said and started walking towards the forest near the town. "So now what? Option 1 or 2? Well what's the point in option 2 I know everyone I care for is safe, though I have a bad way of showing I care, they're not with me so why should I go with option 2?", Even then got out his pistol and thought hard about what he was doing "Let's wait, the immunity might run in the family, worst that happens is I turn into a runner that doesn't scare me very little in this damned world does", Even then reached into his bag and pulled out two pictures one of his mum and one of his dad "I don't know if what that pig Charles said is true but it doesn't matter at this point, know that she's safe for now, I guess the whole family died for her", Even said "Well last two days for me".


	7. Chapter 7:Memories

Chapter 7 Memories

11 years ago

"Hey Even, c'mere", Even's dad said motioning Even to come to him "Wanna see what dad does?".

"Yeah I do", Even replied bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Alright come on let's go", Even's dad said and lead him out of the firefly's camp into the city.

"Where are we going daddy?".

"You'll see", Even's dad replied simply. The two then crossed the city until they got to a vantage point where they could see the military school's training ground "Ya see that girl over there", he said as he pointed to a small red haired girl.

"What about her?".

"She's your cousin", the older man replied the answer surprised Even a bit.

"So why is she in the military?", the boy asked with a cheery voice.

"Her parents are dead and Marlene said that she's safer there".

"So why show her to me?".

"Smart question kiddo", Even's dad replied and then ruffles his hair "The fireflies can't have me watching her forever, so when you're old enough to join they'll probably have you do it. I don't know when that is but that's how it's going to be".

"Okay."

"Come on let's go home", Even's dad said and guided him back towards camp.

The next day

Even woke up late at camp since he never had anything to do and he knew that he was safe and if there was something important someone would wake him, he walked out his room and saw some commotion going on in the camp he headed to where it was coming from and saw his mum kneeling down crying next to a bed with a white cloth over it.

"Mummy what's wrong?", Even asked as he walked up to his mother, he got no response however instead Marlene walked up to him.

"Even why don't you go play with Jason, I'll talk to Mummy", Marlene said.

"Okay", Even replied and ran off.

"It's going to be alright".

10 years later/ 1 year before present day

"Even wake up", an older female voice said.

"I will", a tired Even replied.

"Now, you gotta go", the same voice said Even's eyes then shot open.

"Fuck what time is it?".

"Time to go that what".

"Thanks Michelle", Even said then got is gear and ran out the room.

"Wait", another female said which Even then recognised as Marlene "Take Jason with you he's got no other work for today".

"What?".

"You heard me".

"Why him he can't sneak by a wall", Even complained.

"Thanks a lot asshole", Jason said as he walked up next to Marlene.

"It's true".

"Doesn't matter he's going with you", Marlene said then left.

"Just follow my lead I don't wanna get caught", Even said then started walking out of camp.

"Aye aye captain asshole", Jason said and then followed Even out of the camp. When it began to get dark Ellie started heading to her room in the military school unknown to her that her cousin and his friend were watching her, Even then covered his eyes when she walked into her room.

"Perverted fuck", Even whispered to Jason.

"Just cuz you can't get a date doesn't others can't".

"Because I don't try, and you have zero luck as well, and are you telling me you're gonna try and get a girl that's in the military".

"A guy can dream can't he".

"A fucked up dream yeah", Even said then he heard footsteps behind him, he instinctively turned around and pulled out his pistol "Who's there?", Even asked then Riley appeared "The hell are doing here?".

"I came to see her", Riley replied.

"Even though you're not supposed to".

"I have to, I'm leaving tomorrow please".

"What are you gonna do?", Jason asked.

"Go".

"What?", Riley asked in response.

"You heard me, go".

"Thanks Even".

"Don't make me regret it", Even said then Riley left.

"That's not like you to not follow orders", Jason said.

"It's boring being a suck up".

"You got a hell of a boring job as well", Jason stated the two then saw Riley enter Ellie's room and the two girls had a conversation then left the room.

"Looks like this job got a little exciting. C'mon", Even said then the two went after Riley and Ellie into a shop full of masks the two only entered after Ellie and Riley left.

"Woah this place is awesome", Jason said.

"Move it we don't have time", Even commanded.

"You're no fun", Jason whined then followed.

"When I get a day off we'll come back here. Happy?".

"Yeah we'll see", Jason replied the two then followed the girls into an area with two cars which Ellie and Riley were throwing bricks at "I'd destroy you in this game".

"Yeah you wish", Even shot back "They seem to be having a great time".

"We would if we were doing this".

"I would be having a great time if my competition was any good", Even replied with a smug grin.

"Fuck you too", Jason replied.

"Did Marlene mention my mum?", Ellie asked.

"You know what happened to her mum don't you?", Jason asked Even.

"Yeah, that's another reason why I'm not allow to show myself to her. Marlene's afraid I'd spill the beans", Even responded.

"She only mentioned that she was good friends with your mum and her brother", Riley replied Even then face palmed at the response.

"Idiot".

"I have an uncle?".

"A dead one yeah", Riley said.

"Does he have any family that's alive?".

"I don't know".

"Great response", Even muttered under his breath

"Let's go", Riley said then the two left the area and got the power running.

"How the hell?", Jason asked.

"This is bound to attract soldiers and infected be careful", Even warned and followed the Ellie and Riley into a room with a merry-go-round.

"How the hell do you know about this?", Ellie asked.

"This firefly, Melanie told me about".

"Should've know", Even said.

"How come she never told us?", Jason asked.

"Cuz she hates you remember".

'Right", Jason replied the two girls then got on the merry-go-round and then said a bunch of puns.

"Well that's one thing we have in common".

"What?".

"A horrible sense of humour".

"It all makes sense now", Jason stated and the two girls then went into a photo-booth and started taking pictures then left once they broke it, the two then went into an arcade and started playing.

"They've asked me to leave", Riley said.

"Leave what?", Ellie asked.

"She heading to Salt lake isn't she", Jason asked and Even just nodded in response.

"I argued with Marlene to stay", Riley said "But you know how she is. Everything is a test for her".

"Got that right", Even said.

"You want my advice? Go", Ellie replied "C'mon let's just say our goodbyes".

"I'm gonna go check out this music", Riley said then left.

"Riley. Riley", Ellie called out and then went after her.

"Guess being an asshole also runs in the family", Even said and then followed. The two girls then had an argument but Even nor Jason could care less about it, Riley then dropped some water guns on the floor "I thought I took those things away".

"She swiped em from you while you were watching Ellie", Jason explained.

"Thanks for doing shit about it", Even said the two girls then had a water gun fight.

"This looks familiar".

"Yeah it does", Even replied.

"You should keep these", Riley said handing Ellie her water gun "They're not gonna do me any good".

"But it'll get her shoot", Even said "And I'll have to go through the trouble of taking them".

"You still lug that walkman around?", Riley asked.

"Always", Ellie replied simply.

"Let me see it", Riley said and Ellie then handed her the walkman "Follow me leave those", Riley commanded the walked towards a shelf when she walked away some music started playing and the two girls got on some kind of stage and started dancing.

"Cute", Jason said.

"Cute isn't my thing. Makes me sick", Even said.

"Don't go", Ellie said Riley then ripped off her firefly pendant and threw it away, Ellie then kissed her.

"Okay now I'm actually going to be sick", Even said and then put his hand over his mouth.

"Well.. that escalated quickly", Jason stated a runner was then heard in the distance and then spotted the two girls.

"Riley!", Ellie shouted and Riley then got her pistol out and shot it.

"Come on they'll have to get out through the scaffolding we go around and cover them", Even explained and then ran off with Jason and some runners following "Shit", Even said then through a molotov into the crowd of runners chasing them they climbed up some stairs and got to a balcony and blocked off the door from there they could get to the scaffolding and cover the two girls. When Ellie tried climbing up the scaffolding it fell and she landed on her back and a runner immediately pinned her down with another one coming, Even then shot it twice in the head the runner then dropped dead and Riley killed the one that pinned Ellie down another then tackled Riley to the floor "Can't get a clear shot", Even stated Ellie then cut off the runner's head with her switchblade "Get down", Even commanded and pulled Jason down "Can't let them see us".

"I think it's clear", Ellie said.

"Ellie", Riley said "Ellie your arm", Ellie then looked at her arm to see if drenched in blood and an infected bite on it Riley then raised her hand and revealed her bite.

"Damn", Even said Ellie then got a pipe and started breaking some pots while cursing then sat down next to Riley.

"Even", Jason said and looked at him "You're crying", Even then felt his cheek and realised that he was in fact crying.

"Yeah I guess I am. Weird", Even replied.

"That's new", Jason said and turned back to the girls.

"Why am I crying?", Even thought "I never had any kind of connection with Ellie and I sure as hell don't care for Riley", Even thought and then wiped his face.

"What are we gonna do?", Ellie asked.

"The way I see it we got two options", Riley replied "Option one we take the easy way out. It's quick and painless. I'm not a fan of option one. Option two we fight".

"Fight for what? We're gonna turn into one of those things".

"There were a million way we could've died before today, and a million way we could die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second we get to spend with each other whether it's two minutes or two day, we don't give that up. My vote let's just wait it out, ya know we can be all poetic and just loose our minds together".

"Remember that Even", Jason said.

"What do you mean?", Even asked.

"Knowing you you'd take the easy way out even if your mum was begging you to spend you last hours".

"You probably right".

"C'mon let's get out of here", Riley said and the two then got up.

"I'll make it quick when you turn", Even stated.

"Aren't you gonna talk to her?", Jason asked.

"What's the point? She gonna turn it doesn't matter if I met her. I'm terrible with these thing anyway".

"Shouldn't you at least tell her what happened to her parents?".

"Some things are best left untold. C'mon. Sorry dad I failed".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Death

3 months ago in Salt Lake city

"We have to kill her for the vaccine", Marlene stated.

"You're telling me this why?", Even asked in response "It's not like my opinion matters in this choice".

"I thought you should know", Marlene replied.

"If there's one person that should know it's mum".

"So you're okay with it?".

"I don't have any kind of connection with her it doesn't really matter to me if she dies".

"Very well", Marlene said and then left.

"It matters to dad. That's the only reason why I could possibly care", Even said a loud as a tear slide down his cheek he then heard footsteps coming down the hallway so he quickly wiped his tears.

"Something the matter?", Charles asked with a smug look.

"The fuck do want Charles".

"You should get back to work".

"You don't order me around", Even said walking up to Charles.

"How dare you-".

"How dare I what?", Even asked with a murderous glare.

"If Marlene finds out about this behaviour", Charles threatened.

"But she won't will she", Even stated Charles then walked away "Fucking pig".

A few hours later

Marlene was inside a room with a guard and the smuggler waiting for him too wake up so that she could interrogate him Even was outside on leaning on a wall on could hear them arguing loudly.

"What are you doing?", Jason asked Even just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you have work to do?". Even asked.

"Just came to check on you, don't need to be such an asshole".

"Yeah well, you should be used to that by now".

"Right. Well I gotta go out of the city with some others, don't do anything stupid ", Jason replied

"I should give that advice to you", Even replied and Jason then walked away Even then saw Marlene exit the room but she didn't seem to notice him, the smuggler then walked out with a guard pointing a pistol in his back.

"So that's him", Even stated and then saw the guard shot three times "I hated that guy anyway", Even stated "So you wanna play that game? I can play that game", Even said and then pulled out his radio "Smuggler killed Harry, on his way to operating room", Even said into the radio and then started moving toward the stairs until he saw a dead someone lying on the floor with blood coming out of their stomach, he then walked up to the person and then realised it was his mum "Mum", Even said as he grabbed her hand.

"Even I want you.. to do me.. one last thing", Even's mum said.

"What?".

"Make sure that Ellie …gets out of here.. alive".

"Why?", Even thought because he couldn't get any words out.

"We've done a lot of shitty things..if she's happy I'll feel a little better.. so will your dad. Please".

"Alright", Even replied his mother's hand the slipped out of his own and tears then began to fall on to her body "Why? It's alway her. First dad now this. So be it", Even thought then wiped his tears "Fuck all of you", Even said then walked away from his mother's body and went into the surveillance room and saw the smuggler in the parking lot talking to Marlene "Shit", he said then left for the parking lot. When he arrived there he had just saw Marlene get shoot in the head he went outside to see where the smuggler would take her, he then saw the car he took drive on the north highway which lead to the north of salt lake city "Smuggler sighted taking the southern highway with the girl", Even said into a radio "I did as you asked mum".

A week later

"Shouldn't they be back yet?", Even asked one of his subordinates.

"Yes sir, however we haven't heard any reports about them".

"Don't call me sir, that title isn't fit for someone like me".

"Why's that?".

"I'm not leader material and you know that too Jerry".

"But everyone wants you to be".

"Why?".

"After your mum you're the next person Marlene would trust, and we don't want Charles as our leader".

"She only trusts me cuz of my dad".

"Whatever the reason, you're the person everyone would like to be leader".

"Thanks for the pep talk Jerry", Even said then thought for a moment "Go send a search party out to the to the Airport, they've likely taken refuge there".

"Yes sir", Jerry said then left.

"That'll by me some time. They're probably dead anyway and if they are there then great", Even said then started walking towards his "Time I leave this place".


	9. Chapter 9: The ones I care for

Chapter 9 The ones I care for

Ellie has been sleeping for a few hours in Joel and her's house she was now beginning wake up she then rubbed some her eyes and then opened them to see that she was in her room in Jackson.

"How you feeling?", Joel asked.

"How did I end up here?", Ellie asked ignoring the question Joel asked her.

"Even brought you back", Joel replied.

"Where is he?".

"I don't know Tommy brought you to the house", Joel said and then Ellie sat up in her bed.

"Easy, the drugs are still wearing off".

"Why did he bring me back?".

"He has his own reasons".

"I'd like to know them", Ellie stated then got out of her bed.

"Shouldn't you rest first?", Joel asked.

"I'm fine".

"I'll let you get changed then", Joel said then left the room and let Ellie get changed into her clothes and put her backpack on, after that she went to find Tommy so that she could find Even.

"Tommy", Ellie said when she saw him "Where's Even?".

"I don't know he disappeared after he handed you back here. Ask his friend he might know", Tommy replied.

"Where is his friend?".

"Two houses down from mine", Tommy said and Ellie immediately left "Ellie wait", Tommy called out but she didn't listen.

"When did Even get a chance to get friends?", Ellie thought to herself. She then arrived at Even's friend's house then she knocked on the door and saw Jason.

"Oh you're Even's cousin right?", Jason asked.

"Yeah. How do you know that?", Ellie asked then Jason showed her his firefly pendant "Do you know where he is?".

"In the forest. Mind if I ask why?".

"I just need to talk to him".

"Mind if I tag along?".

"Sure", Ellie said Jason then grabbed his backpack and then walked out of the house "What's the deal with you and Even?".

"We've know each other since we were five".

"Okay. Has he always been like this?".

"You mean a cold near emotionless asshole. No".

"What do you mean near emotionless?".

"He without a doubt has the best poker face I've seen and it's almost always on, but some situations do make him laugh and smile while others depress him".

"What was he like before?".

"Really lively, kinda hyper, cocky and playful".

"So what changed?".

"I noticed it a bit after his dad died but it wasn't very obvious until he eight when he started work as a firefly".

"Why?".

"I don't know".

"So what's your story?", Ellie asked but got no response from Jason, the two then left the walls of dam and entered the forest nearby.

"My parents died shortly after I was born, so I had been living with my uncle for a few years then he joined the fireflies and they let me stay there, I've been with the fireflies for the past eleven years".

"You're more trusting than Even".

"And you're story?", Jason asked but just got a look from Ellie "Trust is a two way street I've told you my story you tell me yours", Jason said.

"I stayed in the military for a lot of my life, I never knew either of my parents then when I was fourteen".

"You were bitten", Jason interrupted "I was there. Sorry about Riley", Jason said but Ellie didn't care who was there it had been done and she or anyone else can't do anything about it.

"Then I went on this road trip across the country to find the fireflies and after that ended up here. Why'd he go into the forest?".

"You'll see", Jason replied simply.

"Well then let's find him before he changes his mind".

"You won't have to look far", a voice said in the distance then Even appeared from behind a tree with his face covered in fresh blood that then started dripping on to the ground.

"The hell happened?", Jason asked.

"Some bandits won't be problem now. I'm surprised they let you out already".

"No one knows we're out here", Ellie replied.

"So what do you need?", Even asked but neither responded Ellie then reached into her backpack and pulled out some bandages.

"Patch yourself up first then we'll talk", Ellie said as she handed him the bandages.

"No need".

"What are you talking about look how much blood you've lost", Ellie said Even then undid the bandages around his arm to reveal a fresh infected.

"I fucked up huh? So talk now save the bandages for someone else".

"Why did you bring me back?".

"Because you have a life to live for, not just for yourself but for others as well".

"But what about you? You're dead now because of me".

"Death is a part of this world you have to accept not kill yourself instead", Even replied tears then started to form in Ellie's eyes "Look after her were mum's last words and I did, for as long as I could" Ellie's eyes were now watering "Tears don't suit you well".

"I'm sorry".

"For what? I don't hold this against you", Even said and then walked up to Ellie and dropped some blood in the process an wiped the tears from her face "Better", he said then wiped the blood from his own face showing two deep cuts on his cheeks.

"I hate to interrupt", Jason said "But I think we got company", the group then heard some people in the distance.

"Up for a game Jason?", Even asked as a smirk grew on his face.

"Same rules as always".

"Yeah".

"Stakes?".

"I'll think about it after I win".

"You're on".

"You want to play?", Even asked Ellie.

"What are the rules?".

"Whoever kills the most people using stealth wins, if you get caught you lose".

"Simple enough", Ellie said as she drew her bow and an arrow.

"She got a bow this won't be easy", Even thought to himself "3,2,1 go", Even said in a low voice then the three separated into the forest. Even hid behind a tree and saw two bandits out in the open one with a pistol and the other with a bow, he threw a knife into the head of the guy with a pistol and then another into the other guy he then collected his knives and the bandit's weapons "Let's see how good I am with a bow", he said and then picked it up and took the arrows, Even then saw his first victim in the distance he shot an arrow straight into his chest "Pretty good apparently". The three then meet back at where they separated.

"Where'd you get that?", Jason asked pointing at the bow.

"Where do you think?", Even said and then threw it at Jason "Won't do me much good", he said and then give him his remaining arrows.

"Thanks".

"Don't mention it. So how many did you all kill?".

"Nine", Ellie replied shortly.

"Seven", Jason said.

"You've been slacking off during practice haven't you?", Even asked.

"Whatever just say how many you killed?".

"Twelve".

"Damn. Alright so what do I have to do?".

"Hmm I don't know. I'll let you choose Ellie".

"I got nothing", Ellie said.

"Well I guess I got out lucky".

"Guess you did", Even said "You guys should probably get back. Don't worry about me ..I'll be fine.. and so will you two".

"But what about you?", Ellie asked.

"I need some time.. alone".

"Okay", Ellie said and then walked away.


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

Chapter 10: You're old self

Four days later

Ellie woke up in her bedroom, which she still wasn't used to yet, she then got up and got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen to see Joel sat at a table eating his breakfast.

"Morning", Joel said as Ellie entered.

"Morning", Ellie replied then sat down at the table, Joel then handed her plate consisting of some fried eggs and bacon strips "Thanks".

"Tommy said you're supposed to go hunting today", Joel stated.

"What time?".

"As soon as you can".

"Who else is going?".

"There aren't many available men so it's just you and that new kid. What's his name again?".

"You mean Jason?".

"Yeah. Be careful around him".

"Why?".

"He used to be a firefly so I don't exactly trust him".

"Tommy was a firefly".

"Well Tommy's the leader and my brother".

"He's Even's friend if Even trusts him it's good enough for me".

"Speaking of which you never told me what happened".

"He.. got infected when he rescued me from the fireflies and was in the forest when I found that out. He's probably a runner by now".

"Oh. Sorry".

"Doesn't matter. He taught me that I have to learn to accept death", Ellie replied then got up from her seat since she had finished eating, she grabbed her backpack and unlocked the door.

"Be careful", Joel said.

"I will.. Dad", Ellie said with a feint smile and then left this then brought a smile to Joel's face.

"So that's what happened to him", Joel said aloud "Thank you for bringing her back".

Ellie then started walking towards Jason's house to get him, she wanted the hunting session to be done as quickly as possible not because she was scared but because it wasn't the most entertaining of things and she got bored pretty quickly. When she arrived at Jason's house she knocked on the door and was then greeted by a slightly tired looking Jason.

"You okay?", Ellie asked.

"Yeah just a little tired that's all", Jason responded.

"We're on hunting duty today".

"Alright let me grab my stuff", Jason said and went back into his house and then returned with his backpack on his shoulders "Let's go", Jason said then the two walked towards the gate.

"So how are you liking Jackson?".

"It's better than staying with the fireflies".

"I wouldn't know", Ellie replied the two then exited town and went into the forest to look for things to kill.

"Deer tracks", Jason said pointing at the ground "Looks pretty fresh".

"Then let's find this deer", Ellie said and started following the deers tracks with Jason following behind.

"How much meat do we need?".

"A deer and a couple of rabbits should do", Ellie replied "Where is this thing?".

"Shh", Jason whispered "It could be near and you'll startle it. Over there", Jason said pointing in the distance where the deer was spotted Ellie then pulled out her bow and head and the animal's neck "Don't miss", Jason said but got no response Ellie then fired the arrow and it hit the deer causing it to drop dead.

"Come on", Ellie said walking off towards the deer motioning Jason to follow. She then removed the arrow when she got to it, she then saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind a tree close by "What's that?", Ellie asked as she pointed to the tree.

"Should we check it out?", Jason asked.

"No harm if we do", Ellie said then started walking towards the tree she then saw what the legs came from "What the hell", she said in shock she saw Even sleeping soundly against the tree the cuts still visible on his face.

"One why isn't he runner two why is he sleeping here?", Jason asked in confusion.

"Even", Ellie said as she started shaking him to wake him up his eyes then slowly opened eyes "Wake up".

"What are you doing here?", Even asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Why aren't you a runner yet?", Jason asked.

"Beats me", Even replied as he sat up against the tree.

"Maybe you're immune", Ellie suggested.

"Lucky me".

"Come on get up", Ellie said as she gave Even a hand up which he took.

"So how come you guys are out here?".

"We're hunting", Jason replied.

"We just need a little more since we just killed that deer over there", Ellie added "After we're done we can head back".

"Then there's two rabbit over there you should kill", Even said as he pointed into the distance.

"Let's go then", Jason said and then started walking towards the Rabbits with Ellie and Even following, once the they were in range Ellie and Jason drew their bows and shot the two rabbits and then went to get them. They then went over to the deer and then went back to the dam.

"Even? I thought you were infected", Tommy said when the group returned Even shrugged his shoulders in response "You're a lucky one".

"I guess so", Even replied he then spotted Joel out of the corner of his eye and then saw him coming towards them, Even just looked away from him.

"I don't know how you're still alive but thank you for bringing her back", Even didn't say anything and just walked away, he then noticed Dave hiding behind a house.

"Hey fatface how's the cut treating you?", Even asked with a smirk.

"How many guesses do I get as to what happened?", Jason asked.

"I don't think you need to guess", Even replied "Hey Tommy you got a house that I can stay in?".

"Yeah, three down from mine", Tommy replied as he handed him the keys.

"Thanks Tommy", Even said then started walking towards his house, when he got there he went straight to the living room and sat on the couch, he then took off his backpack and opened it up and saw some paper sticking out of one of the pockets "What's this?", he asked himself then took it out and unfolded it.

Dear Even

I know that you're not exactly fond of me but I think that there are a few things that you should know that I know your mum won't tell you, I'm writing this out since I can't bring myself to talk about it. You're probably annoyed at the work I have to give you watch your cousin for long hours even though she's fairly safe, but your dad wanted Ellie's guaranteed safety. You have know idea what she meant to him, he cared for his sister dearly ,he was broken after her death, and so I think he felt that same care for Ellie. If I could I would've kept her here with us, but the others didn't like the idea of a non-firefly's child being taken care of here, if she was brought up here everything would've been different Samuel would still be alive. I don't think Lucy ever told you why he died, while on watch he was spotted and got shot right in the chest they then showed him as one of the people killed and we were able to get his body .Then we didn't have anyone left to watch Ellie and Lucy wanted someone to do it, she's just as stubborn as your dad, but I didn't trust anyone to do it then she volunteered you and that's how it happened. I'm sorry about your dad, he died because I let him go out there, and now I'm killing the girl, I guess I'm not really honouring Anna or Samuel's memory, I hope that you can forgive me. I'm not only killing someone you spent you much time taking care of but also a close friends child.

Forgive me

Marlene

"You know dad I think I finally understood you".

The end


End file.
